Pengembaraan Enam Saudara
by King Terry Jr
Summary: Dahulu ada seorang Raja yang memiliki enam putra, setelah diutus oleh sang Raja untuk mengembara, seusainya enam putra memiliki kemampuan yang berguna, namun tidak bertambah kaya dan memiliki istri, bagaimanakah kisah mereka untuk mendapatkan kedua hal itu ? / bad summary, RnR ? NaruSaku fic with Menma & Oc, terinspirasi dari sebuah dongeng


_**Pengembaraan Enam Saudara By King Terry Jr**_

 _ **Genre : Adventure + Romance**_

 _ **Pairing : NaruSaku**_

 _ **Rated : Teen**_

 _ **Summary : Dahulu ada seorang Raja yang memiliki enam putra, setelah diutus oleh sang Raja untuk mengembara, seusainya enam putra memiliki kemampuan yang berguna, namun tidak bertambah kaya dan memiliki istri, bagaimanakah kisah mereka untuk mendapatkan kedua hal itu ? / bad summary, RnR ? NaruSaku fic with Menma & Oc, terinspirasi dari sebuah dongeng**_

Alkisah, dahulu ada seorang Raja Muda di Negeri Matahari terbit yang memiliki enam orang putra. Mereka tinggal dalam sebuah istana kecil di pedesaan..

Suatu hari.. Raja muda berkata, "Wahai para anakku, pergilah kalian mengembara. Jika hanya tinggal di desa sunyi ini, kalian tak'kan menjadi dewasa. Ini... masing-masing kuberi kebal sekantung uang perak. Kembailah setahun lagi, dan tunjukkan apa saja yang telah kalian pelajari."

Enam bersaudara itu menyanggupi permintaan Ayahnya, setelah mereka menerima bekal yang diberikan.. Enam bersaudara itu pun pergi ke jalan yang berbeda-beda, bertualang menjelajahi dunia. Tapi sebelumnya, mereka berjanji untuk bertemu sebulan sebelum batas waktu yang ditentukan sang Ayah habis.

Si sulung, Namikaze Doffy pun pergi ke sebuah sirkus. Dia disana ingin belajar menjadi pemain akrobat yang handal dan baik.

Anak kedua, Namikaze Menma itu pun pergi ke Swiss, disana ia belajar pada seorang tukang kayu yang pandai. Ia ingin mencoba membuat barang-barang dari kayu.

Yang ketiga, Namikaze Rei. Ia belajar bermain biola. Jika ia menggesek biolanya, siapa pun akan tertarik untuk menari mendengar lagunya yang amat merdu itu.

Putra keempat, Namikaze Ryu, dia pergi ke sebuah pembuat kapal ternama dan belajar membuat kapal-kapal besar yang mampu melayari samudra luas.

Yang kelima, Namikaze Arata, pergi ke sebuah tempat pelatihan panah-memanah di kota terpencil yang berada di Negeri Paman Sam. Ia disana belajar menjadi pemanah ulung.

Dan yang keenam, Namikaze Naruto, pergi ke seorang lelaki tua yang amat bijaksana. Disana ia belajar, cara-cara memecahkan persoalan yang amat rumit, juga belajar meramal masa depan..

Sebelas bulan kemudian berlalu amat cepat dan kemudian enam bersaudara itu bertemu di tempat yang telah dijanjikan. Masing-masing telah menguasai kepandaian yang amat berguna. Tapi sayangnya mereka tidak bertambah kaya, menikah pun juga belum..

"Nah, masih ada waktu satu bulan lagi," kata si Sulung, Doffy "Mari kita pergi mencari harta kekayaan dan mencari gadis idaman hati."

Semua setuju, si bungsu yang bernama Naruto berkata bahwa ia mendengar cerita tentang Putri Sakura yang tinggal di dalam istana emas. Istana itu terletak di tebing gunung karang, dirantaikan pada dinding gunung dengan empat rantai emas. Sebuah lonceng diikatkan pada rantai itu. Lonceng akan berbunyi jika afda orang yang berani mencoba membebaskan sang putri. Dan gunung karang itu terletak dalam sebuah pulau yang dijaga oleh seekor naga raksasa.

"Mari kita coba membunuh naga itu dan membebaskan sang putri," usul Naruto "Mungkin putri akan bersedia menikah dengan salah seorang di antara kita. Lagi pula dengan emas sebanyak itu, kita bisa jadi kaya raya.."

Semua setuju. Mereka naik perahu buatan suadara mereka yang keempat, Ryu. Atas petunjuk si Bungsu, lonceng tadi disumpal dengan rerumputan, hingga tak mungkin berbunyi.

Doffy, yang terlatih sebagai pemain akrobat ulung pun meloncati dinding istana, merayap di tirai jendela dan membebaskan sang putri.

Putri Sakura berwajah cantik jelita. Ia berambut sama dengan bunga yang sesuai namanya, bunga kebangaan jepang saat musim semi sudah masuk dalam masa penghujungnya, putri juga memiliki warna iris mata seteduh dedaunan..

Ia merasa gembira dapat menghirup udara segar yang bebas. Naga raksasa itu memenjarakannya setelah ayahnya meninggal. Ia bosan hidup di istana terpencil, ia ingin hidup biasa dan bergaul dengan kawan-kawan sebayangnya.

Tiba-tiba Naruto yang cerdik berkata, "Kita harus segera berlayar. Naga itu telah mengetahui kita membebaskan Putri Sofia, dia sedang mengejar kita."

Sebenarnya mereka ingin mengambil emas permata di istana itu, tapi sangat sempit. Putri Sakura harus diselamatkan, tak boleh tertangkap naga kembali.

Perahu segera diberangkatkan, namun belum begitu jauh Naga Raksasa sudah datang menyerbu. Saudara kelima yang memiliki nama Arata segera mengangkat busur panah. Dengan sekuat tenaga ia memanah naga raksasa itu, tepat mengenai jantungnya.

Brak! Baaa..!

Tubuh naga raksasa itu jatuh menimpa perahu. Sisiknya yang licin dan tajam merobek lambung perahu. Air menggenang. Perahu hampir tenggelam.

Putri Sakura menjerit, Menma dan Ryu adalah tukang kayu dan pembuat kapal, mereka segera memperbaiki perahu mereka. Tidak berapa lama kemudian kapal utuh kembali, mereka selamat dan tidak jadi tenggelam..

Putri Sakura merasa ngeri mengalami kejadian ini. Ia sampai jatuh pingsan. Semua jadi bingung. Tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan. Putri itu sepertinya takkan mungkin sadar kembali. Rei tersenyum dan mengambil biolanya. Dia memainkan lagu yang indah sekali

Pelan-pelan bibir Putri Sakura merekah, tersenyum. Bulu matanya bergetar dan sesaat kemudian ia tersadar. Lalu duduk, dan tiba-tiba dia berdiri lalu menari-nari.

"Bahagia sekali aku bisa bebas begini," katanya.

Karena naga sudah mati dan Putri Sofia sudah segar kembali. Keenam saudara itu kembali ke istana emas dan mengangkut harta kekayaan seberat yang bisa diangkut.

Tentu saja tak perlu dikatakan, betapa senangnya Raja Muda mendengar pengalaman keenam putranya..

"Tapi hanya ada satu pengantin perempuan," katanya bingung. "Sedangkan kalian bereenam. Bagaimana ini?"

Rumit juga. Semua telah ikut berjasa menyelamatkan sang putri. Lagi pula Putri Sakura sama-sama mencintai keenam pemuda itu. Lalu, naruto maju kedepan. Dia memang pandai meramal masa datang. Ia berkata, dialah yang paling cocok menjadi suami Putri Sakura.

Kakak-kakaknya tak ada yang iri. Mereka toh sudah kaya, akan mudah mencari gadis idaman hati. Raja mudah mengadakan pesta besar-besaran, merayakan pesta pernikahan anaknya dengan penuh meriah..

 **The End**

 **Author Notes :** Hehehe.. Ini fic terinspirasi dari sebuah dongeng yang pernah diceritaiin mama, yah agak pendek dan kurang dialog sih, tapi akhirnya selese juga.. Kalau ada yang pernah baca dongeng seperti ini, nah, berarti dongeng itulah yang membuat saya terinspirasi, bahkan judulnya pun sama..

Mind to Review ? Favs ? Follows ?

 **King Terry Jr Out !**


End file.
